


Without

by Loxaris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Evil Wins, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxaris/pseuds/Loxaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir find Hawk Moth's hideout. Then things turn ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling frustrated, hurt, and alone. Therefore, I needed this.  
> Feel free to point out any formatting, spelling, or punctuation errors.

Another akuma. Another battle. Unbeknownst to the duo, this one had unwittingly led them into the enemy’s innermost territory.

Once the poor Parisian citizen had been released from the curse through the help of their ultimate powers, the two superheroes agreed to do a quick investigation of the very suspicious surroundings, mindful of the small amount of time they had left before reverting to their civilian counterparts.

Ascending to the top floor of the structure, they found a single, seemingly empty room. There were no windows aside from what looked like a small hole in the ceiling; even in the middle of day, the shadows reigned undisturbed.

Ladybug stepped forward to approach the small light source. She had just spotted what looked like some sort of giant stained glass pattern contouring it on the ceiling, when a strangled cry from behind her made her turn in full alarm.

In the dim light, she saw Hawk Moth standing behind Chat Noir, the sharp end of the villain’s stick coming out of her companion’s lower abdomen. Taking out his weapon from the boy’s body with a sharp movement, their archenemy slipped back into the shadows.

Chat Noir fell. Ladybug screamed.

Everything else forgotten, she immediately rushed over to catch his body and delicately lower it on the floor. Kneeling by his side, she could feel the tears starting to well in her eyes, the rising panic pressing to overcome her becoming more difficult to contain by the second.

“Chat Noir,” she called feebly.

His labored breaths were the only reply. The blood gushing from his wound was almost invisible against his black suit.

“Chat Noir, please, hang on!”

“My…lady…” As the boy achingly extended a hand to touch her, her transformation came off. His movement stopped in mid-air, and Chat Noir looked at Marinette with genuine surprise.

“You,” he whispered in a sweet, pained exhale. Then his transformation came off as well.

Marinette shrieked in shock at the sight of Adrien in front of her, her hands covering her mouth in an astound reflex. Her sobs became uncontainable, and she eagerly took his still extended hand in hers, softly calling his real name with a broken voice.

Why hadn’t they realized?

Why hadn’t they payed more attention?

Why did they have to know like this?

Why did things turn out this way?

Overwhelmed and helpless, Marinette was only barely aware of Hawk Moth’s steps approaching her from the dark as she watched the life slip away from her beloved’s features.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Without' is what Marinette and Adrien are – without enough care, and because of that, without each other, and without a future.


End file.
